My Little Angel
by deadlilli
Summary: A little girl, at the age of 1, was found by Chrollo Lucifer in a forest near the edge of Meteor City. Chrollo sent her away to a 23 year old Hisoka with a note telling him that her name was Angel and that he decided Hisoka should take care of her when he sensed that she had a huge Aura. This is the story of Angel and her adventures in life.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE:**  
 **I don't own HunterxHunter or most of the pictures/videos I have posted.**

 **I will be taking my time updating.**

* * *

I sighed. I haven't eaten for three days. Not that I really need food right now but I need food soon before my body starts slowing down. Plus, theres also the enjoyment of stealing something that isn't yours.

Today I was walking along a forest just outside of Meteor City. Usually people don't come near here because of all the dangerous animals but the ones that do always have food. But for some reason, I can't seen to find anyone. How peculiar.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention. It was a light shining off of something. I particularly like shiny things so I thought that maybe I would check it out.

I walked towards the light and to my surprise I saw a baby. It was surrounded in a golden light standing out spectacularly in the dark dingy forest.

I wonder why no one had seen it earlier. Especially with its Aura. It feels like my Aura at its strongest. Yet, its a child, no, a baby. What is it doing here.

I crouch down to get a closer look. It looks like it's a girl. I pick the baby girl up and think about what to do with it.

Then the baby starts giggling. It was reaching for me and said, "Onii-san." It wasn't the best of pronunciation but you could understand what she meant.

I need to find a nice place for her to live. Or, at least somewhere outside of Meteor City. With someone who knows Nen and can teach her about it. But who...

Then a brilliant, or maybe not so brilliant now that I'm thinking about it, idea popped into my head. I could leave her with Hisoka. He's new to the Spiders and he needs something to prove his worth. This will be my little 'project' for him. He should be about 23 now I think. He should be able to care for a child. I hope. Plus, he should be able to teach her how to protect herself. I believe he's residing in Grapple City.

I sighed yet again. This is going to be a long day. I should stop being attracted to shiny things. Or maybe I could just instate my little gem, my little angel into the spiders when she grows up.

Well, I guess it's decided. I will take her to Hisoka. I should probably name her while I'm at it. What should her name be. This little angel... THATS IT. ANGEL!

"Angel, I shall take you to my friend Hisoka. He'll take care of you until I believe you're old enough to join the Spiders. You will be considered my little sister. Never to be looked down upon. Always and forever my little angel." I told the child as I headed off to Grapple City.


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking about the new fruits I found at Heaven's Arena when I heard a knock at the door.

I believe Mr. Leader-san is here. I wonder what he's here for. I didnt realise he was going to be here. I thought he was out in Meteor City.

I opened the door and saw leader-san holding a small child who looked as if it was a year old.

"Hisoka, I have a favour to ask of you." he said in a tone that meant, 'do this or else.'

"Hai, leader-san. What would you like me to do?" I replied

"I would like you to take care of this child until she is old enough to join the Spiders." he said. "Her name is Angel. She is one year old as of today. I would like you to consider this as a test. To prove your loyalty to me and the rest of the spider."

I thought about it for a minute. The child seemed powerful and Leader-san still isn't ripe enough to fight. "Hai, leader-san. I'll take care of the little fruit. I promise I won't hurt her. She's not ripe enough yet."

Leader-san paused for a second and thought about it. "Here." he said, handing me the child. "She better be alive when I see you next. I want you to bring her to the next meeting. I will contact you about it soon. Keep your eyes open and make sure no harm comes to the child."

Then he vanished.

Of course. That is somewhat his signature. It would be quite disappointing if he just ran away. Then again. I was always one for dramatics.

I looked down at the baby, Angel. She was very cute. Her eyes tarted to open and stared up at me.

"Onii-chan" she gurgled.

She didn't look like she was even a year old. I wonder where leader-san found her. He obviously knows nothing about children. He probably gave her to me because he didn't know what to do with her.

I sighed. Oh well. It can't be too hard taking care of a child. I mean. Illumi did it when he was 18. I think. I should be able to too. Or I could just dump her on Illumi from time to time. He won't mind. I think.

"Come on little angel. I have to find out where I'm going to keep you. I can't have you dying on me. No that would be bad." I told the little baby while laughing like a maniac.


	3. Chapter 3

The cute little girl known as Angel is now three years old According to Leader at least. She is actually most likely two. Not like that matters anyways.

"Onii-san? Are we gonna go meet my other onii-san now? I really want to meet him! Please, please, please, pretty please!" begged Angel.

"Hai! We should leave now or else we might be late Angel-chan. Now, you need to remember to use Zetsu starting now. We don't want anyone noticing you and attacking you yet. You need to ripen much more. You have the ability to be so much stronger than you are now my little fruit." I said getting hot from thinking about the powerful woman she will grow to be.

"Onii-san, you're being weird again." Angel said to me with a blank face. "Hurry. I wanna go!"

"Then follow me. You better keep up. I don't want you getting lost and I will not slow down for you." I told her as I was opening the door. Once she was outside I closed the door and started off with a sprint grabbing my phone.

I dialed Leader's number and waited for him to pick up. "Ohayou Leader-san!" I said happily into the phone as soon as the ringing stopped.

"What would you like Hisoka?" he said sounding exasperated.

"I might be a little late to the meeting. I have my little Angel with me and she seems tired compared to normal." I told him.

"You bringing Angel with you?! Does she even know Nen. I told you not to bring her until she would be ready." he said is a hushed tone.

"Of course she knows Nen. You can't just give away the surprise though for those who are early so try not to yell." I smirked. I can tell he's glaring at me over the phone. To bad that he's still not ripe enough yet. I will have to wait. However, they do say patience is a virtue I guess.

"Just hurry. You have one minute until you're officially late."

"Hai!" I said hanging up.

"Onii-san! Are we almost there yet?" Angel yelled at me. "I'm getting tired."

"Just another minute worth of running and we'll be there!" I told her. "Although, if you run faster we will get there quicker."

Of course, then she attempts to sprint past me. Not succeeding. I hope she doesn't wear herself out before she gets to meet everyone.

We make it to the building in the middle of Damer Forest. I signal to Angel to hide behind me and start to walk in at a slow pace.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ohayou minna!" yelled Hisoka as he walked into the building.

"You're late Hisoka." Uvo said.

Chrollo glared at Uvo then turned to Hisoka and asked, "Where is she?"

Suddenly a humongous Aura was release and a little girl peaked out from behind Hisoka's back. "Ne, Hiso-nii. Is this where the other nii-san you where telling me about is?" she asked.

"Hai, Angel-chan. That guy over there is you other nii-san." Hisoka said pointing in Chrollo's direction.

"Come here my little Angel. I haven't seen you since you where one!" Chrollo said as Angel walked closer to him. "My name is Chrollo Lucifer. You, my dear, are my kawaii little sister Angel Lucifer." he told her while pulling her onto his lap. "You may called me whatever you like." he said sweetly to her before turning to the others, who where still standing there in shock over her Aura, and continued, "and you can tell anyone in this room to do anything for you and they must do it as long as I do not object."

"Mkay Onii-chan."

So Angel jumped on the person who was closest to her which ended up being a shortish guy who was wearing mostly black and had a strange thing around his mouth.

"Hey, mister, what's your name?" she asked innocently.

"Feitan." he muttered.

"Then I'm gonna called you Fei-chan!" she said with joy. "If thats ok with you that is."

"Whatever." Feitan said with a small almost unnoticeable blush on his face.

Still held by Feitan she points to a man with a bunch of hair. "What's your name?"

"Kortopi" he said.

"I'm Uvogin" said another one who wasn't wearing a shirt. "But you can call me Uvo if you like. That guy over there with the sword is Nobunaga."

Nobunaga sent him a glare.

"I'll introduce everyone else." said the one in the purple outfit. "I'm Shalnark. The guy is Franklin." "yo!" "The girl wearing the glasses is Shizuku." She looked over confused at hearing her name. "The guy wrapped in bandages is Bonolenov." he nodded. "The guy in the tracksuit is Phinks." He looked over and glared. "The tall lady in the business suit is Pakunoda." She smiled. "And the pink haired lady is Machi." She just stood there examining her nails. "Nice to meet you Angel-san."

"Thank you for introducing me Sha-chan" said Angel. "Uh, it is ok if I call you Sha-chan, right?"

"Sure!" he said before turning to Chrollo and asking. "Leader, why did you call us all here today?"

Everyone, bar the obvious, argued over the reason while Angel hoped down from Feitan and went to go sit on Chrollo's lap.

"That's enough. The reason you are here today is because I need all of you to get into a tomb in this jungle. After much research I have found that there has to be twelve people for the tomb to be opened and it riches to overflow. We are going to steal those riches, whatever they might ." said Chrollo.

A few of them looked disappointed as if they where looking forward to a fight while the rest looked emotionless.

"Now. I want to spend time with my little sister so all of you will be doing this." he told them throwing a piece of paper which Uvo caught. "That is the map to where the tomb is located and steal anything and everything you can get your hands on."

"Hai Leader!" the rest of the spiders said walking out of the room slowly.


	5. Chapter 5

Angel was staring at the bowl of candy in front of her. On one hand she really wanted a piece. On the other hand, Machi-nee told her not to eat any. What to do? What to do?

She was pulled out of her thought when she heard someone come in.

"Angel-chan! I have a surprise for you!" Hisoka yelled as he walked through the door.

"What is it?!" Angel yelled excitedly. "Did you find a unicorn and bring it back? Or is Nii-san finally letting me go on a raid? Or, or, are you gonna let me go to heavens arena with you again?"

"No, no! None of that." Hisoka said sweat dropping while Angel pouted. "We're gonna go to the base for your birthday."

"Oh right!" Angel said. "I'm six today aren't I?"

Hisoka sweat dropped once again.

"Hurry up you little munch. You want to get you actual surprise as soon as possible don't..." Hisoka said casually, but before he could even finish the sentence Angel bolted out the door and was halfway to the Spiders base.

Hisoka sighed as he raced after the six year old. Why was he still doing this. She could still ripen but could he beat her was the question.

"Fei-chan!" Angel yelled as she reached the front of the base and leaped on poor Feitan.

"Hurry up brat. The rest are inside." Feitan said while pulling the girl off of him. "Also, where is Hisoka. Boss needs to speak to him."

"I don't know. I left him back at the house." Angel said innocently.

Feitan sighed as he let the little girl into the base. They turned a corner to get to the main entrance opened the door.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled except Feitan and Kortopi.

"Sugoi!" yelled Angel as she looked around at the decked out room. "Onii-san! I missed you! I can't believe its my birthday! Did you get me something. Can I go on a mission or something with you guys? Let me do something!"

Chrollo laughed at his little sisters antics. "Calm down my Angel. I have a special task for you."

Angel gasped. "Really? Tell me!"

"Since you are now old enough to be on your own without me worrying too much, I'm going to let you take the Hunter Exams." Chrollo said as Angel started jumping up and down going to everyone excited about the news.

"Machi-nee. Did you hear? I get to go to the Hunter Exams this year!" Angel said while jumping on her favourite sister.

"Yes, I did hear Angel. Everyone did. I feel bad for you though. You'll have to put up with that perverted clown." Machi said.

Angel still jumping up and down ran over to where the cake was wanting to get a huge piece but her nii-san stopped her. "Angel, just to let you know, Hisoka will be with you the entire time. Also, you'll have to be very careful. If it got out that you where my sister people would try to kill you."

"I know nii-san! Machi-nee told me about Hiso-chan. Plus, I'll stay super safe. I have Hisoka to protect me anyways. Right Hiso-chan?" Angel said smartly waiting for a reply and not getting one. "Hiso-chan? Where's Hiso-chan?"

* * *

A couple hundred miles away 5 men where dead with cards sticking out of their chests.

"That was too easy." the joker man said as he walked away. "I hope there are better fruit at the Hunter Exams."


	6. Chapter 6

La la la la la, chocolate, la la la la la, ice cream, la la la la la, Hunter Exams, la la la la la, peanuts, la la la la la, Hiso-chan, la la la la la, almost there, la la la la la, sundae world, la-, wait, sundae world? There's a sundae world?! If not I'm so gonna make one when I grow up. It'll be a place where everything is made out of sundae like things. It's gonna be so good.

"Hiso-chan?" I called out as I jumped on him, "Is there a place called sundae world? Where everything is made up of ice cream and sundae toppings? Because, if there is I want to go there, and if there isn't I want to make a place exactly like that and live there."

"Now, now, Angel-chan." Hisoka chided me. "You should be thinking about the Hunter Exams. We're almost there. Now, you should go in and get your number and then I'll wait outside until I am sure I get the number I want. Okay? All you have to do is text me and tell me what number you are. Also, you shouldn't stay with me for long periods of time during the Exam. We wouldn't want anyone to know your connected to your onii-san. It could get really dangerous for you if anybody knew."

"Hai, Hai! Onii-san already told me everything. Now hurry! I wanna be the first one there!" I yelled running ahead.

Once I got to the cute little restaurant I ordered some ramen and the 'secret meal.' They told me to go to the back room and double checked that I actually wanted ramen, which I did. I mean, who doesn't like ramen. It's the best... -after chocolate! Then I went into the elevator room thing and ate my ramen. Once the door opened I still wasn't finished so I took my ramen with me. At the entrance I was greeted by a cute little guy named Beans. He told me that I was the first to arrive and gave me the number 1.

"Really? I get the number 1?" I asked. He nodded his head and then I yelled, "Sugoi!"

Beans told me to wait anywhere in this room for the other contestants so I took my bowl of ramen and continued eating while trying to pull my phone out of my cheeseburger backpack.

Once I got my phone out I texted Hisoka telling him I was 1st. Then I saw that I had gotten a message from nii-san basically telling me to stay safe.

I looked around and thought that being first maybe wasn't the best idea. I pulled out a pack of cards from my backpack and started building a tower. I was almost finished when I heard the door open and saw 5 people come in all at the same time yelling at each other making my tower fall over. Suddenly they all went quiet when they turned and saw me. I glared at them for knocking my card tower over and went back to picking up my cards.

Once I finished picking them up I decided to play solitaire. The lonely people game, T-T.

About thirty minutes later a pudgy man came up to me and asked if I wanted a drink.

"I'm Tompa!" he told me while I was opening the can of juice he gave me. He was 16. I believe nii-san told me he was considered the rookie crusher and he likes to give people poison drins. Which is okay since I'm immune to most poisons. "I see your new to the Exams. Congratulations on getting here first. I wish you luck."

"Thanks Tompa-san!" I said like the innocent little girl I am most of the time, unless someone tries to trick me. "Good luck! I hope you pass this year!" Then I walked away drinking the orange soda he gave me.

Two hours had past since I arrived. I was starting to get impatient with Hiso-nii. He was taking too long. He probably just wants his lucky number 44. He should come in soon. I turned my head as the door opened revealing Hiso-nii. He scanned the room and almost everybody shivered. I want to be able to do that one day.

I then proceeded to give Hiso-nii the look which meant come here and play with me or else I'll do something you don't like.

Hiso-nii chuckled and started to walk towards me acting as if he had never met me before. "Why hello little girl! How old are you?"

I raised six fingers giving him an innocent look. "Do you want to play cards with me joker-san?"

"Why of course little girl!" he said to me in an overly sweet voice with that perverted look on his face. "Could you be so kind as to tell me what your name is?"

"Angel!" I said cutely. "What's yours joker-san?"

"You may call me Hisoka." he said as he pulled out a deck of cards to shuffle them.

Then I dragged him over to where I was sitting and we played cards for about 6 hours. Then I saw another kid who was about twice my age enter. He was number 99. I gave Hiso-nii a look that said I want to go and talk to him. Then he gave me a look that said to wait and observe before I go and check him out. So I waited for about half an hour before going up to the mysterious white haired boy.

From what I could tell he had some sort of stealth training. Most likely a trained killer with his technique. I believe it was an assassins step. I forgot what it was called though. We where finishing up our 27th game when I decided I would go talk to the assassin boy.

"Thank you for playing with my Hisoka-san. I had lots of fun. Maybe we can play again later?" I said ans I bowed getting up.

"Sure Angel-chan. It would be my pleasure to play with such a talented card played again." Hiso-nii told me as he waved and I ran off.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you like this update. I'm sorry I have really slow updates. I have too many classes this semester and I wasn't thinking strait when I said I could do everything. Also, please let me know if I make any grammar/spelling/character mistakes or if you have any ideas. I want to make this story the best that it can be.**

 **P.S. Did anyone get the reference in this chapter. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello! I'm Angel! Do you want to be my friend?"I asked the white haired boy. He was wearing a dark blue turtle neck with a white shirt over the top and blueish shorts. I hope he knows that his white shirts gonna get dirty. I wonder if his hair ever gets dirty. I should ask him. Oh, but first I should ask him his name. "Ah, Gomen. I forgot to ask for your name. Also, does your hair ever get dirty like a shirt?"

Opps, I think I upset him y asking about his hair. He turned around and walked off so I decided to follow him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. Will you still be my friend onii-san?" the boy stops for a second before turning around.

"Don't call me that, it's Killua Zoldyck." he said after he turned around.

Then I saw what he was holding in his hands and I gasped, "Is that a skateboard?! I've always wanted to try one of those. I haven't been able to get one yet though."

I tried to touch it but Killua moved it. Then I tried to touch it again and he ran away, with me chasing after him of course. I finally caught up to him and jumped on him but he tripped and twisted in mid air grabbing me so that only he hit the ground.

"Gomen! I didn't mean to make you fall. I'm sorry for trying to touch your skateboard. Please forgive me." I said while bowing a bunch of times.

"Stop, stop. Don't do that!" he said while blushing.

I stopped immediately.

He sighed and said, "So what did you come here for brat. You don't look like you could be any older than 7 or 8."

"I'm not 8!" I said highly offended. "I'm six!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "You do know that this is the Hunters Exam right? It's really dangerous, supposedly, and you probably shouldn't be here."

"No. I'm fine. Onii-san said that I could come if I was a good girl and trained really hard so I did!" I said trying to be sure of myself. "How old are you anyways Killua-san?"

"I'm 12 so I'm twice your age, baka!" he said sticking his tongue out.

"Am not!" I yelled.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too... WAIT! YOU TRICKED ME! NOT FAIR!" I yelled at Killua lightly hitting him on the head.

He laughed at me while I pouted.

"Hey Killua-kun? Do you want to play cards?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Eh, sure. Why not? I have nothing better to do til the Exam starts." he said nonchalantly.

"Hey, Killua?" I asked while pulling out my cards again from my cheeseburger backpack. "Why are you taking the Exam?"

"Because I thought it would be hard and interesting." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, and I forgot to ask you this earlier, but when you said your name was Killua Zoldyck, did you mean the assassin Zoldycks, cause if you did, when you get home, tell you otou-san I say hi. I think he should remember me." I told him.

Then I looked at his expression and he was staring at me weirdly. Then he started to laugh. I looked at him confused for a moment and asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just never thought that you would be okay with me being from an assassin family." he said wiping away tears of joy.

"Ne, Killua. Don't just automatically think everyone will judge you for what your family does. Sure, most people will but there's always gonna be someone out there who believes that your special for being you!" I looked at him for a moment then went back to my cards. "Now enough of this weird emotional talk. Let's play!"

-2 days later-

"Kilu-nii! Stop it! I wanna sleep." I said as Killua poked my face.

"Okay, I guess you won't be taking the Hunter Exam then." he said. "I mean it's about to start."

"What! No! I want to take the Hunter Exam!" I said immediately awake.

He laughed at me and told me to jump on his back since he was going to ride his skateboard since it was just follow the exam proctor. I declined though since I had my special skates. They where ice skates but you could use them on anything. Machi-nee got them for me.

He waited for me to put on my skates then we were off. After about an hour I heard an obnoxious voice say from behind us. "Hey you kids are cheating!"

"How are we cheating?" I asked while Killua just huffed. Then I noticed that there was another kid Killua's age.

"You're not allowed to use a skateboard and... are those skates?... This- this is an endurance test." said the old guy who yelled at us.

"Baka." Killua muttered under his breath. The other kid Killu's age then said, "No Leorio, they're right. Satotz-san just said to follow him. He mentioned nothing about whether or not you had to do it running or not. I'm Gon Freecss! What are your names?"

"I'm Angel! I'm six and that's Killua." I said. "Eto, is it okay if I run with you?" I asked Gon.

He nodded and looked at Killua, "I'm twelve, how old are you and what are you riding?"

Killua then said, "I'm twelve too and I'm riding a skateboard. Haven't you ever seen one?"

Gon shook his head. "I grew up on a small fishing island. We didn't get many things like that there."

"Eh, really?" I said. "I haven't gotten the chance to ride one yet but I've still had heard about them."

"Hey, how about I let you try my skateboard later if you let me try that fishing pole you have." Killua said.

Maybe I should leave them alone and go check on what Hiso-nii is doing. I feel like Killua needs a friend his age and not just a little sister.

"Ne, Kilu-nii. I'm gonna go and check out the other people. I'll be back soon." I said as I ran to find Hiso-nii.

Actually, I should probably change my shoes back to skates now. I see Hiso-nii in the distance and go faster to catch up to him. He's running alongside this guy with a bunch of needles in his face who has the same aura as Illumi-nii. I wonder if it's him. Wait, if that's Illumi-nii, does that mean he's looking after his brother? Eh, I shouldn't get involved in family business.

"Hisoka!" I say running up to him to jump on his back changing my skates to shoes in midair. "I missed you." Then I whisper in his ear, "Is that Illumi with the needles?"

He nods and says, "Angel-chan! What a pleasant surprise. I do hope you're not here for another round of cards. As much as I would love to play right now we're running and it's a little bit tricky to play cards and run at the same time." then whispers, "His under cover name is Gittarackur."

"Ne-ne, Hisoka?" I said in a childish voice. "Is that Gitta-kun?"

"Why yes it is? Why don't you go say hi to him?" he says with the pervy look on his face again.

I nod and run over to Illumi-nii and jump on him. "Ne, Gitta-kun? Why didn't you come say hi to me earlier."

He turns his head making a weird noise. "Oh, Angel-san. I did not realize you where here." then tapped my leg in Morse code, watch over Killua, he does not know it is me.

I happily enjoy my ride for a little longer then decide it's time to go check on the boys.

"Bye Hisoka! Bye Gitta-kun!" I yell as I make my way to find Gon-kun and Kilu-nii.

I see them making a bet about who's going to make it to the end of the tunnel first.

"Gon-kun, Killu-nii!" I yell at them making Gon wave and Killua smile. "Whacha doing?"

"We're going to race to the end of the tunnel. Want to join us?" Gon said. "Winner gets treated to dinner."

"Okay!" I say.

Then Gon says, "Ready, Set, Go!"

We all run as fast as we can. I'll admit, those too are fast, but they can't outrun me and my cheeseburger backpack. I think.

"I win!" we all yell at the same time.

"Eh? I thought for sure I was first." I said.

"Eto, Satotz-san. Who got here first?" asked Gon.

"I believe you all passed the finish line at the same time." he told us.

"Oh, how about instead we all have to answer a truth or dare question from each other." I said.

Gon and Killua thought about it for a second then nodded. Then we talked and waited for everyone else to arrive.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so weird thing happened and I got hooked on writing this story so here is another update. Please leave comments to tell me what to fix. I would really appreciate it. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

After waiting for about half an hour the door to the tunnel closed on a guys arm. Ouch! Me and Killua where trying to tach Gon how to play cards but it wasn't really working. -_-'

"Hey who's that creepy clown thats staring at us?" Killua asked.

"Ah! That Hisoka!" Gon said smiling probably happy that he knew something that Killua didn't for once. "Tompa-san told me to stay away from him. He said that Hisoka killed an examiner last year."

"Wah?" I pretended to act surprised. "He was so nice to me though. He even played cards with me!"

"Really?" Gon asked with wide eyes. "I bet he didn't mean to hurt the examiner. I mean, he has to be a nice person if he played cards with you! Right Angel-chan?"

I nodded while Killua looked at us as if we where the stupidest people in the world.

"Ne, Killua?" I asked with tears in my eyes. "Are you mad?"

He went and hugged me whispering, "No, no, gomen. Please don't cry."

I sniffed and thought. Wow, I'm one good actor. "It's okay, Killu-nii! I forgive you."

I sat down on the grass and searched through my cheeseburger backpack. Where did I put it? Phone, laptop, BBQ ribs, burrito, chocorobo, g-, WAIT! THAT WAS IT! MY PRECIOUS CHOCOROBO! I went to grab the super yummy special treat from my bag.

"Ne, Angel?" Killua asked looking over my shoulder with a cat face. "Is that chocorobo?"

I nodded.

"Can I have some?"

I shook my head.

"Why not!" He whined.

Instead of answering I dumped the whole packet in my mouth.

Killua anime cried whiled i munched happily. Now, where did I put my cookie cat. I looked through my hamburger backpack some more and found it in my freezer compartment.

"He's a frozen treat with an all new taste! 'cause he came to this planet from outer space! A refugee of an interstellar war! But now he's at your local grocery store! Cookie Cat! He's a pet for your tummy! Cookie Cat! He's super duper yummy! Cookie Cat! He left his family behind! Cookie Caaaaat!" I yelled.

Oh right! You can only get cookie cats in Humiya which is like super duper hard to get into. Which is probably why I lived there. Hehe!

I was eating my cookie cat when I saw a card fly at me. Instinctively I grabbed it wouldn't hit my face. Hiso-nii should really stop throwing his cards around. I looked up as I heard onii-chan talking.

"Ah, so he's the real examiner!" Hiso-nii said with his creepy perv face on. "The Hunter Association chooses professional Hunters to run the Exam. Only the real one would have been able to catch my card."

So that explains the cards at Sato-chan and copycat. Now I wonder why me. I thought about it for a while then gave up. Too hard to think about why onii-chan likes throwing cards at me.

Sato-chan said something else and everyone started running again. I got up and put my stuff back in my bag. I wish he would stop running I thought while still eating my cookie cat.

"Angel!" Gon yelled. "Killua said we should move up front."

I thought about it and decided to go run with them and leave Hiso-nii with the creepy people trying to kill him. I started to run towards Killua and Gon when someone grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth.

I moved the guys hand for a second and yelled, "I'll be fine, go ahead!" Then put the guys hand back over my mouth and waited for Hiso-nii to come and save me. I could feel his blood lust that he was trying to conceal. Not very successfully mind you.

"Tsk, tsk." I heard Hisoka whisper into the guy who's holding me's ear. "What are you doing with my precious Angel-chan? I don't think she likes being held like this very much. I should kill you for getting your dirty hands on my precious little Angel."

Then he took a card and sliced the mans neck. The man released me and fell to the floor.

"Hiso-chan? I think others wanna play with you too. I'm going to go find my friends. Have fun!" I yelled to him as I ran off towards the direction I saw Gon and Killua run.

I got about 10 meters away and bumped into Killua.

"Killu-nii! What are you doing here? I thought you and Gon went ahead." I said surprised.

"Gon was worried about you Kurapika and Leorio so he went back.. Then I thought that I shouldn't really leave you. I mean, you're half my age. You need me to take care of you so you don't get killed. I mean, your legs bleeding. Doesn't that hurt?"

I looked down and realized that my leg really was bleeding. I wonder how that happened.

"Killu-nii, since my leg hurts can you give me a piggyback ride to the next location?"

He bent down and let me hop onto his back. I smiled as he then sprinted in the direction I was going a minute ago. After a couple of minutes I got tired. I wonder if I should give Killua a chocorobo for caring me. He's being really nice. Maybe I should...

Next thing I knew we where at the second phase location. I looked around and realised that I was sleeping on Killua's lap.

"Killu-nii, thank you for caring me and letting me sleep."

He nodded, "We should go find Gon. He was worried about you and probably still is since he couldn't find you."

I looked around for Gon and his friends.

"There he is!" I said pointing to a tree near the edge of the forest.

We both ran over there as fast as we could.

"GON!" we yelled simultaneously.

"Angel! Killua! You're alright! I was worried about you so I went to go find you but I couldn't." he said hugging me.

"G-g-gon! Can't b-b-breath!" I tried to say as I was being suffocated. Then I felt someone pick me up out of Gon's choke hold. "Thank you Mori-senpai!"

Then Mori-senpai disappeared. Oh well!

OH RIGHT! I FORGOT TO GIVE KILLUA A CHOCOROBO! Chocorobo-kun, where are you? I pulled it out and handed it to Killu-nii.

"This is for carrying me and helping me. Sorry I didn't give you any earlier!" I said handing it to him.

Killua lit up like a little kid at Christmas. "Thank you Angel-chan!"

I smiled as I heard Sato-chan announce the first phase was over. Now to the second stage. I wonder what it will be?

* * *

 **AN: I've been really motivated with this story lately and I'm not sure why. I think it's because I'm playing with it more. I'm also having so much fun adding references in here. Did you guys get any of them. Comment the ones you got. ^-^ Luv Ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up to see the gates open. Excited, I jumped up and pulled Gon and Killua with me to see what was happening.

"Welcome to Phase 2 of the Hunter Exam." said a lady with cool hair tied in five pony tails. "I am Menchi and this is Buhara." then she pointed to the big guy behind her. "We are Gourmet Hunters! Today you will be cooking two meals. One for me and one for Buhara."

Then somebody burst out laughing. "Gourmet Hunters! What a joke. I mean, who needs cooking anyways."

I immediately glared at them. After everyone in the spiders found out I was an amazing cook they made me make all their meals. When I wasn't there everyone missed the amazing cooking so they all learnt how to cook better on their own. All most of them could do was put meat over a fire, so upsetting, and with this person insulting cooking, I want to kill and by the looks of it so did Menchi.

Menchi clenched her jaw before relaxing it again and saying, "In the first round you will cook for Buhara. What is it that you would like?"

"You have to make a meal with pork. You can find pork in the forest. Cook it, and I will eat it and tell you weather or not you pass." Buhara says standing up then he sits back down. "You may go!"

I pulled Killua and Gon with me to go and grab the pigs.

"Where would we find pigs in this forest." Gon asked. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"Eh! I'm not great at cooking. I hope I pass this. I want to get to the more interesting stuff." Killua said.

"Maybe we should split up so we can cover more ground?" I tell them.

They nodded at we all went in opposite directions. Eventually I came to a cliff where I saw them. SO MANY PIGS. OMG! There's one that looks like Hawk-san!

"HAWK-CHAN!" I yelled as I ran up and hugged one of the pig/boars.

Then I hugged it too hard and the skull cracked. Oopsie! Ah well. I guess I'll have to use it for cooking. I pulled it along while pouting about how I wouldn't be able to have a pet pig.

Once I was back at the cooking station I was assigned I got to work. Once I made sure all of the bones where out I cut the meat into even slices. I looked around to see what types of spices and seasoning they gave us to work with. To my surprise, I only found some soy sauce and hot sauce which, unless combined perfectly, don't work together. I guess I'll have to go look for some. After getting Hiso-nii to hide my pig with some of his texture surprise I went to go search for spices.

When I was looking through the forest I found this amazing herb garden. I decided to take a little bit of everything and go back to my station. I cut up a bit of garlic and oregano then put them and the meat in to soak in a bowl of soy sauce. Then I make some fried rice and vegetables to put with it. Then I stop and eat some of my rice while the meat cooks.

I hope that Menchi-chan likes it. Usually everyone likes my cooking. At least, that's what onii-chan and the others tell me. It's sad to think that I can cook better than a bunch of killers.

I hummed the tune from jeopardy as I walked up to Menchi and Buhara. I watched as Buhara's face lit up in delight and Menchi's lips made a little curve at seeing something new and interesting. Buhara gave a yes and I walked back to my station to prepare for the next round. By the time Buhara declared himself through, only 20 people had failed.

Then Menchi announced the second stage. "Buhara is full. Now it's my turn. You shall prepare, SUSHI!"

SUSHI! I LOVE SUSHI. EVER SINCE I WENT TO THE AZSIAN CONTINENT AND LEARNT ABOUT IT IT HAS BEEN MY ALL TIME FAVORITE MEAL! OMG SUSHI!

I ran out of there like a hot tamale after I put the rice on and found a bird to use Nen on to make it get me some salt water fish. I waited a while in the tree for the bird to return to me when I heard a stampede. Someone probably told everyone what sushi is.

I saw the bird in the sky and waited for it to land before I got the fish from it. I ran back to the testing area and started on my dish. The rice was almost finished so I cut up the fish before pulling it out and forming it into a glob. Then I added the seaweed to it before chopping up some Azsian cucumber, Daikon radish, and Shiso leaves. Then I added the fish and the vegetables before rolling it into a roll and cutting it. After eating a few leftover pieces I masterfully organized it on the plate to make it pretty and added a little glob of wasabi and ginger with soy sauce in a small dish.

I brought my masterpiece to Menchi and waited for her to try it.

"Well, this actually looks like it is sushi." she mumbled before picking up her chopsticks and adding some soy sauce and wasabi. She put the piece of sushi into her mouth and her eyes widened.

"Nani! This is amazing. Where did you learn how to make sushi? I haven't had sushi like this since my tutorship under Gendai-sensei." She said shocked. "You pass!"

"Thank you Miss Menchi. I learnt from Gendai-sensei too! He's amazing." I told her before bowing and going to find Hiso-nii to see what he was up to.

"Ne, Hiso-nii " I said once I found him and Illu-nii standing in a corner watching. "Why arn't you participating?"

"My sweet Angel. You're the only one who has passed this round and I believe you will be the only one to pass this round. Most likely the chairman will step in and say that more than one person has to pass." Hiso-nii explained.

"Ohhhhhh. That makes sense I guess." I said. "So you guys are just waiting for the chairman to show up? What if he doesn't show up and only I get the Hunter's license? Should I just say that I don't want to pass if none of my friends pass? Do you think that would work? Or should I just accept it? I don't know what to do!"

Suddenly I heard a big bang and I turned around. I could feel that he had a powerful Aura even though he was hiding it. I pulled my guard up. This must be the Hunter's Association Chairman Isaaac Netero. Onii-san told me to be careful around him. He's surprisingly powerful despite his grandfatherly looks. Maybe Hiso-nii was right when he said that there would be a redo on this phase.

"Menchi? I see that you only passed one candidate. Now you told them that it is their reluctance to try new things. Is that true?" he said.

"No sir. I lost my cool when on of the candidates insulted gourmet hunters." Menchi replied. "I decided to make the exam harder than necessary."

"So you realize this Exam is unacceptable."

"Yes sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as examiner, so please redo the second phase."

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice so how about you redo the second phase, and participate in it yourself, so everyone has a chance to pass."

Menchi nodded, "Then the next phase will be boiled eggs, that is, if you don't mind taking us to Mt. Split-in-Half."

So, that means Hiso-nii and everyone has a chance to pass! YAAY!


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as we arrived at Mt. Split-in-Half I went strait to the ledge to look over it. There was a bunch spider web like things there. OMG! Does spider-man live here because if he does, that would be awesome. Wait, wrong show.

"Now everyone, look down there." Menchi said as she approached the ledge with the other applicants. "That is a spider eagle's web. Look below the web. Down there there are eggs. They are one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. They are also known as dream eggs."

Then Menchi jumped off the side so I followed. Cause nothing's more fun then jumping off a cliff. I watched Menchi as we hung on to the webs. She nodded to me and then we dropped. It felt almost as good as flying. I grabbed an egg and so did Mechi-nee and the wind picked us up and lifted as back to the top of the mountain. There was only one problem...

"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was thrown too high in the air. I felt myself start to fall and Hiso-nii caught me.

In order to keep up appearances, Hiso-nii then said with his pervy smile, "Angel-chan. I think you just fell into the arms of the devil."

"EK!" I back flipped out of his arms and scooted away before sighing. "Hisoka-chan! You shouldn't make weird faces and scare people!"

"Sorry Angel-chan!" Hiso-nii said. "You're just too cute!"

"Mkay! I'm gonna go boil my egg now!" I said leaving.

Once my egg was all boiled I went to Menchi and asked her what to do next.

"Once it's done you can eat it." she told me before pausing. "You do realize that you didn't have to participate in this since you already passed the first time."

I nodded before walking away to find a spoon to eat my egg with. It was huge! It was like the size of half my body. Mind you, I'm not very big so I guess that makes sense.

I hummed as I saw Killua and Gon and decided to approach them.

"KILLUA! GON! THESE EGGS A SUPER AMAZING!" I yelled as I went up to them.

"No need to yell poopy head!" yelled Killua.

"You're yelling too!" I yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Eto, Maybe you guys should stop yelling at each other and enjoy your eggs." Gon interrupted.

We both glared at him until we realized it was Gon we where yelling at.

"Sorry Gon." me and Killua said.

"The 42 applicants that have passed the second phase of the Hunter Exam, please board the airship. We will be heading to the next stage."

"Now let me introduce myself properly to the remaining applicants." Netero-san said to all of us standing in a big room. "I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

Then the cute little green man said, "I am his secretary, Beans!"

"I originally was going to introduce myself in the final phrase but since I was already here..." The tension in the air thickened as he paused. "I'm loving this tension so I might as well stick around for the rest of the trip."

Then Bean continued, "We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8:00 am. There is dinner in the dining hall. You can also get some rest in any of the rooms provided. In other words, you may do as you please until we arrive."

I looked over to see what all my friends where doing. It seemed like Killua and Gon where going to go look around. Hiso-nii and Illu-nii went off to talk in what I suppose would be a secluded area. What to do what to do.

MAYBE CHEESEBURGER BACKPACK CAN GIVE ME SOMETHING TO DO!

I scrambled through the things I had in my backpack. iPod! Ladedaddeda. Music, Candy, more candy, food, more food. Ohhh, I should probably stock up on food. TO THE KITCHEN!

I got to the kitchen and walked. Suddenly all the chefs turned around and looked at me.

"Are you the little girl who passed the second phase the first time. Applicant number 1?" one of the chefs asked.

I nodded.

"Menchi-chan said that if you wanted to cook in here you could but only you okay!" He said like he was talking to a 5 year old.

Wait, I'm only 6...

"Mkay!" I agreed. "Can I use any of the ingredients and appliances in here?"

"Sure." the chef said before turning to the other chefs who where staring, "GET BACK TO WORK!"

Suddenly the kitchen was back to work. I went and decided to put in some ribs to cook. Maybe some chicken too. I could also make ceviche. While waiting for that stuff to finish, I would make a cake. What type of cake should I make. Chocolate, red velvet, vanilla, hazelnut, peanut butter, nutella. Ohh I should get some nutella while I'm here. Maybe I should make a cake with every flavor. Hmmm, while I'm doing that I could also make saltine cracker candy. TO WORK!

Once I was finished I packed it all in my bags and thanked them. When walking out the door I tripped and fell on top of Killua and Gon who where sitting outside the door. Weirdo's.

"What are you guys doing sitting in front of doors sillies" I said lying on their laps.

"Want to come get food with us?" asked Gon as I rolled of him and Killua and he stood up.

I nodded looking up to him as he held out his hand and helped me up.

Once we where in the dining hall we all got some meat and left and started wondering around the halls.

"Hey Killua." Gon said breaking the silence. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're alive. Probably." Killua said glumly.

"What do they do?" Gon asked.

"They're assassins."

"Both of them?!"

Killua burst out laughing while I giggled. "You didn't know that yet?"

Gon shook his head as Killua recovered from his fit.

"Of course that's your first reaction. Usually people only like me because they can never tell when I'm serious or not. The only person other than you who isn't like that is probably airhead over here."

"Meanie Killu-nii." I mumbled.

"I'm from a family of assassins and they all have high hopes for me. But truthfully, I can't stand it. Who want's their life planned for them. When I told them I wanted to decide my own future they snapped. I ended up stabbing my mother and brother."

"YOU STABBED ILLU-NII!" I said shocked.

"No, I stabbed the pig, Milluki." he said as I nodded. "And how do you know Illumi-nii?"

"Well, I met your family while you where away training at Heavens Arena or something." I said non nonchalantly.

I felt the hidden presence of the chairman approaching and tensed. Suddenly he let out a blast of nen before moving smoothly to the other end of the hall.

I glared at him while Gon said, "Netero-san, Did you see anyone in the other direction?"

The Killua interrupted and said, "You're fast for an old man."

In reply Netero said, "That little trick? I barely moved. I got bored and came looking for someone to play with. I have a game I would like to play. If you defeat me, I shall let you become Hunters."

"Really? Let's play." Gon said.

"So here are the rules, if you can take this ball from me by the time the airship reaches its destination, you win." Netero-san explained.

"Sounds easy, I'll go first." said Killua.

I looked over to see Killua using Rhythm Echo. He suddenly broke and attacked reaching for the ball. He completely failed. Then of course he tries to kick the old man who's using Ten. The idiot.

"Eh, Killua. It's my turn now!" said Gon clapping in.

The Gon has the brilliant idea of making Netero-san think that he's going head on but instead jumps to grab the ball. On the downside he jumped too high.

"Aho! Control your strength he let his guard down." shouted Killua.

Killua and Gon went back and forth trying to win before Netero suggested attacking at the same time.

"Actually, can I try now?" I asked.

Killua looked at me contemplating if he should let me. "Be careful baka." he said as I walked to tag in.

Netero-san looked at me deciding whether or not I should be considered a worthy opponent. I ended up deciding to charge him head on before trying something unexpected.

I ran towards him then dashed around him before stopping, applying a high amount of Ten to my leg, and kicking his leg while snatching the ball and sticking my tongue out at the chairman.

"My, my! I should have known better. Ah well. You pass the Hunter Exam." Netero-san said.

"Actually, I want to continue on with my friends if that's alright." I said.

He nodded and asked the boys if they wanted to try together this time.

They tried together for a while and almost had it but Netero got to the ball before they did.

"That's it, I give up." Killua said walking away. "The old man hasn't used his right arm or left leg this whole time. We could do this for a year and never win. Let's go!"

"I'm gonna try a little longer." Gon said. "I'm going to try to get him to use his right hand."

"Fine." Killua said before walking out.

I looked at Gon and then at the door. "Sorry Gon. Is it okay if I leave?" I said.

Gon nodded so I picked up my backpack and ran to catch up to Killua. He was aboutready to kill some. It wouldn't surprise me if he already has.

Then I ran into Killua killing two guys who had come after him.

"Killua!" I yelled.

Suddenly there was a hand against my neck.

"Angel." he said surprised.

"Kilu-nii, you can't just go around killing people and not clean up." I said with a smile.

"Baka, I could have killed you." he said angrily.

"But you didn't!" I said.

He huffed and went and turned around as he continued walking. I ran to catch up to him after using Shizuku's vacuum to clean up the bodies.

"Stop being a pest." Killua said without looking at me. "Be a good Imouto and don't get killed by me."

"But Kilu-nii. You won't hurt me! Never ever!" I said in a cutesy voice.

Killua sighed as he opened the door to one of the rooms.

"Come on. Let's sleep over here." he said pulling me to the corner of the room.

So we sat down to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

When I woke up I was almost a hundred percent sure someone was carrying and that I was outside. Shoot! I must have slept through the beginning of the third phase. I opened my eyes to find that it was fluffy head carrying me and that we where on some tower.

OMG! THIS WOULD BE THE PERFECT TIME TO SCARE KILLUA!

"Killua." I whispered in his ear.

He dropped me. He just dropped me. But but but!

"Why did you do that you idiot!" Killua looked down to see that I had tears in my eyes. "Shoot! I'm sorry Angel. You scared me." Killlua said in the most apologetic tone he could.

I sniffed and got up. "Where are we?"

"Huh? Oh, this is Trick Tower or something. We have to get down to the bottom. We only just got here so you didn't miss much." said Killua.

"KILLUA!" yelled Gon running up to us. "Angel-chan! Your awake! We tried to wake you up earlier but you wouldn't budge."

"I'm sorry!" I said. "Has anyone tried climbing down the walls yet?"

Then we heard a scream. Someone had been climbing down the side of the tower and suddenly got swallowed up by a giant ugly bird thing.

"I guess not." I said as I looked at the two boys.

"How about we split up and look for ways down." suggested Gon.

"Sounds good to me." said Killua as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Okay!" I said happily. "See you guys later."

I decided that I should probably go in and check to see what Hiso-nii was doing. He tends to get himself in trouble when I'm not around. Then again, he gets in even more trouble when I'm around!

I giggle as I skipped up to Hisoka and jumped on his back scooting up until I was on his shoulders. "Hiya joker-chan!"

"Hello little Angel." he said licking his lips.

"BAD HISO-CHAN! DON'T BE A SCARY CLOWN PERVERT!" I yelled at him as I hit his head.

"Hai, Hai!" he replied rubbing his head as he walked along the roof of the Tower. Suddenly the ground below us game out and we fell through a trap door into a dark pit.

"Hiso-nii. What just happened?" I asked.

"I believe we just fell through a trap door Angel-chan." he said. "That's how we must get to the bottom."

Then a speaker came on and said, "Welcome to Trick Tower. You two are lucky you ended up in this room otherwise you would have had to fight each other to the death, most likely. This is the path of trust. To get down to the bottom of the Tower you will have to accomplish the tasks ahead which require trust. Please put on the wrist watches provided, they will link your arms together so take care in deciding who wears which watch. Instructions will appear on the screen when you are finished. May the odds be forever in your favor!"

I stared at the watches for a minute before turning to Hisoka. "What should we do Hiso-nii?"

"Hm, how about we make this easy for us. You're right handed and I'm left handed so you wear the left hand watch and I wear the right hand watch"

"Sounds good!" I said smiling as I put on my watch.

Once we had finished putting on the watches, a cord came out and connected our hands. Then words appeared on the screen. _Please exit this room trough the door on the right and wait for instruction._ We walked towards the door and went through. On the other side there was a big pit. Above it therre was a sigh that said, _to continue please jump into the pit._

"Should we Hiso-nii?" I asked as the doors closed behind us.

"Let's take a leap of faith and trust the sign." Hiso-nii said as he picked me up and jumped into the pit.

When we got near the bottom I let go of Hisoka and landed softly in a crouch.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" I asked as we walked over to the next sign.

 _For trusting the sign and jumping you are almost at the bottom of the tower. Please continue through the doors to the left._

"Maybe later Angel-chan. I feel people on the other side of the door." Hiso-nii said pouring out blood lust.

I sighed as I was dragged into the next room. In there, there was a person who looked like they where a prisoner.

"Welcome the the second challenge. To get to the bottom of the tower you will need to defeat the prisoners your come across." A voice came through the speakers. "Once you defeat the prisoner in the room there will be stairs on the other side leading to the next room. Good luck!"

I looked over to Hisoka and he did exactly what I was hoping he would do. He threw a card at the prisoners head who immediately fell over dead. The same thing happened on the next 20 floors. It was like a stupid dungeon game that didn't get any harder. It was getting really boring. I hadn't even killed anybody yet. Once we got to the 21st floor instead of a prisoner it was someone else.

"My, my! I didn't think that I would ever see your face again. What a surprise!" said Hisoka. "Angel-chan meet examiner-san from last year. He's the one who disqualified me because I attacked him. Examiner-san, this is my darling Imouto, Angel Lucifer."

"You!" the examiner guy said in an accusing tone. "You ruined my life! Now I'm here to get revenge on you. You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

"I DO!" I shouted interrupting their conversation while waving my hand in the air. "You've waited a year right? Because you where examiner last year. So you met Hiso-nii last year. So you've waited a year!"

Both Hiso-nii and the examiner dude sweat dropped.

Maybe that's not the answer they where looking for. I sighed as I sat down on the floor. Then the cord attaching me and Hiso-nii retracted into our separate watches.

"Now! I will have my revenge on you. One on one! No distractions." the examiner dude said before looking my way. "Maybe."

"Angel-chan. This won't be a moment. How about you text your onii-san and let him know your okay. I got a message from him because he was worried since you didn't answer any of his calls." said Hisoka.

I nodded and pulled out my phone from my backpack. Oh, I forgot I had cake in here. I should eat that. I pulled out a fork and the container with the cake in it. I looked up for a second to see how powerful this examiner dude is. I was sorely disappointed. Hiso-nii was just toying with him. It wasn't fun to watch at all.

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had received 5 calls and 15 texts from onii-chan. Oops! I quickly typed an apology to onii-chan and put my phone away. Hiso-nii was getting bored with his toy.

When I finished my cake I saw that the fight was over.

"Baka, Hiso-nii. You could have easily finished him without getting hurt." I complained. "Even I can catch those stupid swords. Hey examiner-san! Can I fight someone too?" I asked itching for a good fight.

The speaker when on and off again as if he was contemplating what to do.

"Please head into the door to your right. There will be someone in that room to fight you." The speaker said before turning off again.

"Come on Hiso-nii. I haven't had a chance to fight for a couple days!" I said dragging Hisoka along with me.

I opened the door and walked through. On the other side there was a big dude who was in a prisoner's outfit.

The prisoner moaned in excitement staring at me with hungry eyes. "I never thought they would send me a little girl! I got lucky." he said to himself before turning to me. "Pardon my manners, I haven't introduced myself. I am Vinar the Child Killer. May I ask your name little girl. I like to know who it is that I will be killing."

Hisoka looked amused as I glared at the man. "I'm Angel Lucifer and you will not be killing me. I'm afraid it will be the other way around."

Then I blacked out. You see, I have a split personality. I need to release my other personality at lease once a month. When I don't release her she gets restless and snaps at the smallest things. I guess she doesn't like it when people tell her that she will die which I completely understand. I don't like the death threat either. However, I am glad that I got to release her. She's been getting a bit antsy lately. I sighed as I waited for my turn to take back control of my body.

It was about 5 minutes later when I was allowed to have control over my body again.

"Hm, I haven't talked to Akuma in a while. She was in quite a good mood. She's happy you made friends that are closer to your age." Hiso-nii told me.

That's the other thing, even though we have a mutual understanding with each other and can feel each other's emotions, we can't speak to each other. Every once in a while she comes out and talks to someone close to me to let me know when something is wrong or if she's super happy.

"That's good. She hasn't felt this happy in a while. I'm glad. Should we get going. I think we're at the bottom." I said.

"Okay my little Angel-chan!" Hiso-nii said to me as we walked through the next door.

"Angel, applicant #1, is the first to pass this phase. Total time, 4 hours and 42 minutes. Hisoka, applicant #44, is the second to pass this phase. Total time, 4 hours and 42 minutes." a voice came through over the speaker.

"Hm, that means we have to wait like 60 hours. That's gonna be boring." I said as we went to go sit in a corner well not a corner cause the room was round. A wall the. We went to go sit against a wall and play cards.

WAAAHHHH! It's already been like 6 hours. I'm getting tired of go fish. And, why is this Exam so long!? It's not that hard. I felt a presence approaching the door. It felt like Illumi-chan! Maybe we can actually talk now. Not like secretly talk. I don't feel anyone's presence close to the door like Illu. I miss Illu.

"ILLU-CHAN!" I shouted as the door opened up and revealed Illumi without all of his pins in.

"Gittarucker, applicant #301, is third to finish. Total time, 10 hours and 14 minutes." said the speaker.

"Hm, you ended up going down a difficult pass I see." mumbled Hisoka.

I jumped on Illu and climbed up to his shoulders while he just stood still.

"Ah, I need to put by pins back in Angel-chan. We can talk in a minute." Illu said picking me up and putting me on the floor.

Illumi started inserting his pins in again. It's so fascinating. His hair shrunk and he got that weird mohawk. Illumi is much prettier as himself though. I don't like the appearance of his Gittarucker disguise.

"So, why do you need to take the test Illumi. Other than watching Killua of course?" I asked.

"I need the licence for my new job. I would have taken Killua home already if I didn't need it. Such a pain." Illumi said in his usual monotone voice.

"Eh! So I wouldn't have gotten to hang out with Killu?" I said shocked.

"You can come to our mansion and play with Kill whenever you would like Angel. Mother would like a real girl to dress up."

"Really?" I said. "I can come over whenever?" then I turned to Hiso-nii and said, "Hisoka! Why didn't I know this before?"

"You never ask Angel-chan." he said smiling with his pervy face on.

It was silent for a moment and then I thought of something. "WE CAN PLAY POKER! It's so much better than Go Fish!"

Illumi nodded and Hiso-nii smiled while we all sat down and started playing poker.

-Twenty rounds Later-

"YES! I WON!" I screamed as I won another round. The current score was 6 to Illumi, 7 to Hisoka, and 7 to me.

Then I felt someone approaching the door. I turned around to look in the direction it was coming from.

A door opened and revealed the bald ninja dude.

"ALRIGHT! I'm the first to finish!" he said.

"Hanzo, applicant #294, is fourth to finish. Total time, 12 hours and 12 minutes." said the speaker.

"WHAT? NO!" he screamed. "Even a little girl beat me!"

I turned my head in favor of the card game. I hope that it will be over soon.

 **MY NOTE OF THE CHAPTER:**

 **Bold: dead_lilli (author)**

 _Italics: Angel-chan!_

 **If you where wondering about my name for Angel's alternate personality (** _They probably weren't_ **), Akuma is another word for Devil. See what I did there. Angel, Devil, nope. Okay. Also, sorry Angel-chan is a bit strange when it comes to her bipolar personality traits. (** _AM NOT!_ **) She apologizes. (** _NO I DON'T_ **) It's how she deals with having a strange childhood. (** _*Angel runs off to the corner and starts to cry and grow mushrooms_ **) Bye Minna! Hope you're enjoying my story!**


End file.
